1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an apparatus for a portable projector screen and stand devices. More specifically, the present application is a portable projector screen that is supported through a hitch receiver of any vehicle and an adjustable stand to carry a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Watching digital media such as videos are a regular past time. Watching videos or digital media may be done in different ways. Options include viewing such media on portable handheld devices. These are good but are limited to only a few people at a time. Viewing by larger audiences requires a larger viewing area more realistically done through a large viewing screen. Examples would be a large television or a screen for projection of the image. For the most part, these devices are located inside buildings and not readily suited for outdoor use. When outdoors, they are usually not portable (i.e. large television under a patio). A new device is needed to allow for remote viewing of digital media on a large scale. The system is needing to be portable and adaptable to various terrain and conditions. Although strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the device and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.